A Wish Upon A Falling Star
by TheCupcakeViking
Summary: When Sakura and her teammates are on a mission to safely escort a priestess to the border between Land of Fire and Land of Rain, no one would have thought they would run into the Akatsuki. Soon Sakura finds herself hostage in their hideoui and she learns that not all she has been told about them is true. Especially not the things she has been told about a certain Uchiha. ItaXSaku.
1. Chapter I

**Hey everybody, this is TheCupcakeViking. :-D**

**This is my first fanfiction to be published here, so if theres any mistakes, then please be patient with me, since I need to figure out how everything works in here.**

**The thing I wanted to tell, was that English is not the language I have been raised with, so if there is any bad spelling somewhere, please let me know so I can make it better. Most of the English I speak/write I have learned because I was too stubborn to give up when I moved and quit the school.**

**Besides of that, I do not own any of the original Naruto characters in this story, but persons as Noemi-sama and all the others I have not made yet, I own. And it's rated T because ... I don't really know ... O.O But in the next chapter, there will be a lot of swearing ...**

**Have fun and enjoy and review and all that. Please. :3**

* * *

It was night in the Land of Fire and in Konohagakure everything was silent, except for the shinobi's guarding the walls and entrance. When they passed each other or when they shifted with another shinobi, they exchanged small formalities and then went home or back to guarding.

In the Haruno residence a young pink-haired woman with emerald eyes were sitting at the kitchen table and waiting for her father to return home since he had the first shift at the wall. Her mother was out on a mission and wouldn't be back before sometime next week. She was playing card to make the time go faster and finally she sensed her father's chakra. She stood up the same minute Haruno Kizashi stepped inside the house.

"Tou-san!" Sakura said and hugged her father.

"Eh, Sakura, you're not sleeping yet?" her father asked and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was past 3 am and Kizashi knew that his daughter had a mission today.

"I wanted to wait for you to come home, Tou-san." His daughter said and stepped back a little and smiled at him. "Happy birthday, Tou-san."

Kizashi didn't know what to say. He had been so busy with missions and paperwork lately that he had forgot his birthday was today. He wondered how it was possible to forget something like that, but looked at his only daughter and smiled. It was rather good to have a daughter who remembered such things when you didn't yourself.

"Thank you, little flower." He said and kissed her on her forehead.

Sakura smiled more widely at him.

"I don't expect the mission to take too long, so when I come back I will make a special dinner for you and when Kaa-san comes back home we will hold a party for you." Sakura said and stepped a little back again.

Her father nodded. Sakura lifted her hand.

"I will go to bed now, Tou-san. I'm probably gone when you wake up, so remember to eat. I already made food for you to warm up, so please don't cook." She said with a little chuckle, knowing how bad her father was at cooking. "And remember that I love you, Tou-san." Sakura added.

Kizashi smiled at his daughter when she walked into her room. It seemed like yesterday he hold her for the first time. And in two months she would turn nineteen. He sighed. Time was going too fast. He wasn't ready, and would probably never be, to let go his little flower. He sighed again and walked into his wife's and his bedroom and undressed. He lied down and pulled the covers over himself.

He had never questioned his life or existence as a shinobi and never thought that he would. But when he saw his daughter for the first time, she was so small and so fragile it made him wonder if she would have a better life without being a kunoichi. He knew that life as a shinobi wouldn't be easy, it never was, and the only thing he wanted for his daughter was for her to always smile and laugh, to always be happy.

He still doubted he's decision of raising her as a shinobi, but it was too late now to change the past. He would just have to hope that she would be spared of too much sadness and unhappiness. He closed his eyes and easily fell asleep.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, hey." Naruto yelled and waved energetically and at the same time he was picking up a fight with Sai by punching his face with the other hand.

Sakura sighed and looked over at Kakashi and Yamato who just stood and looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but here. In the almost three years she had known Sai, he had become more human and less machine. She clearly remembered how cold and emotionless the guy had been when Naruto and herself had met him the first time. Maybe he wouldn't admit it, but she could see the changes and it made her happy. Back then he would just stand there with an annoying smile on his pale face when he made Naruto angry or herself for that matter. Now he still managed to piss of everybody, but in a different way. And he would fight for fun with Naruto.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san." She greeted and smiled at both men.

She turned around and sighed once again at the sight of the two guys. Naruto and Sai were yelling at each other and kicking and punching, trying to win the fight. She didn't know who had started it, most likely Sai, or over what stupid thing they were fighting, but they had to stop since they were just wasting their chakra. She walked up to them without them noticing and grabbed their heads and smashed them together. They stopped and turned their heads towards her, both with a huge bump on their foreheads and blood dripping from their noses. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Are you two idiots done fighting?" she asked coolly and glared at them with all her strength.

"S … Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto stammered but if eyes could kill, Sai would have suffered a slowly and painful death.

Sakura nodded and looked at Sai, still with a raised eyebrow. Sai didn't back down right away but when he felt his whole body shiver from her cold gaze, he finally looked down and mumbled an apology.

"Thank you." She said and turned around to look at both her sensei's. "What is our mission today?" she asked and smiled sweetly.

Kakashi and Yamato exchanged glares and tried not to smile. It was so typical Sakura to stop Naruto and Sai when they were fighting in a much more violent way than they were fighting.

"Today we have been assigned to be bodyguards for a priestess while she is in the Land of Fire. We will have to escort her to the borderline between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain, where she will be assigned bodyguards from Amegakure." Kakashi said and looked over his former students.

"But Kakashi-sensei, isn't Land of Rain our enemies?" Sakura asked and felt the sense of danger creep into her mind and body.

Amegakure was the base of Akatsuki, the shinobi worlds worst enemies. They were a group of criminals, S-ranked missing nin to be more precisely. She knew that Uchiha Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi was a part of the group and no matter how much she wanted to slap that stupid Uchiha's face and tell him exactly what she thought of him, the thought of her standing before him, the man who killed his entire family, was a little frightening. She was not strong, she knew that very well and she was defiantly no match for the legendary Uchiha Itachi. Besides, Akatsuki was a group of bad-ass ninja's with no common sense of right and wrong plus they loved to kill people.

"Yes, Sakura, but this priestess is important to both Land of Fire and Land of Rain, so a temporarily treason has been made to make sure that the priestess will arrive safely to her destination." Kakashi explained and sent her a smile that was supposed to make her relax a little.

"If you say so, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said but still couldn't shake the feeling of danger off her.

"But where is this priestess?" Sai asked and looked at Yamato.

"Oh, she's currently waiting for us at Hokage-sama's office." Yamato answered and.

"Then why are we standing here? Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and where already on his way to Hokage-sama's office.

Sai followed closely and then only Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura were left behind. Kakashi noticed his former students uneasiness and patted her shoulder lightly, trying to make the young woman feel just a little better. Then he followed the two other who were already fighting again loudly.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Yamato asked and walked beside her on the way to Hokage-sama.

"Oh, Yamato-san." Sakura said and tried to hide her surprise at hearing his voice. She had been far away in thoughts to notice the man walking beside her. "Ehm, it's nothing, really. I was just thinking." She said and tried to make it sound like it was nothing important.

Yamato nodded at her statement, knowing that the pink-haired woman wasn't ready to talk about her worries with him just yet. He had known the young woman almost three years and even if they had become a little closer, Sakura still didn't trust him completely. Naruto had been suspicious in the beginning too, but at least he trusted his sensei now. Sai trusted him too. Only Sakura didn't. She had told him once, that Yamato may be her sensei by name, but he would never be nothing more but that. Instead Sakura trusted Kakashi and still called him sensei. She came to him whenever she had problems or she needed someone to talk to. She treated him like a older brother and Kakashi treated her like a younger sister. Yamato couldn't help but feel a little irritated at the other man.

"Is this mission making you nervous?" Yamato asked, wanting to know why the kunoichi was so thoughtful today.

Sakura did nothing but look at him and then walked away from him, making it clear that she didn't want to talk with him.

Yamato sighed but didn't make an attempt to ask her again. She would tell him if she felt he needed to know.

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan, where is this priestess who needs my supreme protection?" Naruto exclaimed loudly and slammed the door open without knocking.

Sai followed closely behind Naruto but bowed politely at Tsunade. Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato came in and looked at the person they believed was the priestess. She looked young, around Sakura's age, maybe even younger. She had long curly chestnut colored hair and a pair of big golden eyes that didn't make direct eye contact to any of them. She seemed so fragile like a flower and Sakura wondered what she was thinking of them.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto and Sai's face and looked at Sakura who felt her cheeks turn hot.

"This is Noemi-sama of the Land of Woods. She is to be escorted to the borderline between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain safely. Once you have arrived at the borderline, three ninjas from Amegakure will meet up with you and take her to the Land of Woods." Tsunade said and looked at them all. "Remember to protect Noemi-sama at all costs."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Sakura said and bowed at her other sensei.

"You got it." Naruto said loudly as always.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sai, Yamato and Kakashi said.

Kakashi turned to the young priestess and bowed slightly to show his respect. The girl bowed back and still avoided eye contact.

"Noemi-sama, if you are ready, the let's go." Kakashi said formally and the young girl nodded.

"Yes." She answered and Sakura noticed that she had a calm and pleasant voice.

They all escorted her outside and headed to the main gate of Konohagakure. As they stepped outside, she still couldn't shake the feeling of danger up ahead of off her. She sighed and glanced at the girl. Maybe it wasn't going to be so easy a mission the first thought it would be. She turned he eyes to the road before her and sighed again.


	2. Chapter II

**Heeeeeeeeeeeello again, my friends. :-D As always I present to you, me, the always cheerful TheCupcakeViking and my very important moment of weird blabbering. xD**

**This chapter got a little shorter than the last one. But if I have to choose, then I just like Kisame in the first something before that line-thing. xD **

**Did that make sense? ... It did not, did it?**

**Okay, done with the blabbering, back to the point! Kakashi is a little not-so-Kakashi as I wished, but at the same time I wanted him to have that "protective brother"-thing as we know all older brothers suffer from. And the fighting scene I didn't describe so much (I'm sorry T^T), but my English unfortunately reached it's limit in that area. I tried to Google something, but in that area, Google dosen't seem to have an answer I can use (understand). Sorry 'bout that ... **

**Ehm ... Yeah ... I think that's all I have to say. My eyes are starting to sting a little from tiredness due to the time, which is clearly over my bedtime. **

**Oh, and by the way, I just LOVE Noemi-chan. She's so sweet inside my head. x3 **

**As always I do not own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does), only my own characters like Noemi and all the others I haven't made yet. :-)**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

Not too far from the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain four men sat on the ground and waited. They wore black cloaks with red clouds here and there and their aura was thrilling. One of the men, a tall blue guy who looked a lot like a shark, turned to a guy with silver hair and dark eyes, lifting his fists.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Hidan?" the fish guy yelled.

The guy named Hidan just raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly. The two others ignored them, busy with sensing the chakra of trespassing shinobi's. The sun was high on the sky and it was so warm that, especially the fish guy, they had a hard time.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sushi Boy?" Hidan asked camly.

"You've stolen my water bottle, Baka!"

"Kisame, calm down." One of the guys with long black hair in a low ponytail and onyx eyes said without looking at the two others.

"Itachi, he stole my friggin' water bottle. Have you any idea how I feel in this warm weather? I feel like I'm fucking roasting!" Kisame shouted, unable to calm down.

"Oh, then that's why there this delicious smell of roasted fish in the air." Hidan pointed out and smirked at the sight of Kisames face turning violet of rage. "I know a fucking fantastic recipe with roasted fish." Hidan said rubbing his stomach and with that evil smirk still on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Kisame shouted and punched Hidan directly in the face.

As a result of Kisame's punch, Hidan flew six meters backwards and directly into a tree. Hidan's face showed sign of ecstasy like pleasure. Kisame snorted and marched away in the opposite direction, most likely to find water somewhere. Itachi sighed and felt the beginning of a major headache and closed his eyes to concentrate on the chakra from the trespassing shinobi's.

"Hey, Itachi, who exactly are we supposed to catch?" Hidan asked and stood up.

He walked over to Itachi and looked at him with a look as if he was bored. He scratched his head when Itachi didn't answer and shrugged. He walked over to a tree, sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Sakura-san." Noemi said and looked at the kunoichi by her side. The other woman gave her a smile and Noemi couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be a ninja.

"Yes, Noemi-sama?" Sakura answered and looked at the girl.

"How is it like to be a ninja?" the priestess asked trying not to sound too curious. A little surprised by Noemi's question, Sakura had to think before she could answer that. In front of them, Naruto and Sai were discussing as always making it hard to think for all the noise they made.

"Well, it's hard sometimes. Ninjas are trained at an early age to be the tools for others to reach their dreams. We are supposed to be calm all the time, no matter the circumstances. That means if we are on a mission and one of our teammates are injured or dies while on the mission, no matter what we are not allowed to show any weakness. Even if the teammate are a friend, a teacher, a brother or sister, a mother or father, a son or daughter or even a partner. We are not allowed to lose focus on the mission. The mission is always the most important. That is hard, yes." Sakura said and smiled at the other female. "But even so, ninjas are quite normal. We love, we hate, we laugh, we cry, we get married and start our own families. You see? Ninjas are just as normal as you are but with the difference that we are born in another world, so to speak. We risks our life with every mission, but we celebrate each time we or our families or friends are coming back home safely."

The other female looked down, not sure what to say. It sounded horrible that these people had to live their lifes as mere tools. Noemi knew that she couldn't live like that and even if she pitied them a little, she admired them too.

"Do you have any family?" Noemi asked and blushed over the question, but she wanted to keep talking. She liked them all, but especially the kunoichi beside her, she found it easy to talk with.

"Yes. I have a mother and father." Sakura said and smiled. "What about you, Noemi-sama?"

Noemi fell silent and looked down. When she finally opened her mouth to answer, Sakura gave her a silent sign that she should be quiet. Noemi's eyes widened and she stepped a little closer to Sakura while she nervous glanced around her. Kakashi and Yamato were also en their marks, even Naruto and Sai had stopped and looked alarmed around them. Not far from their position they could see the three shinobi's from Amegakure come running towards them. But as they all tried to find the danger they all had sensed, they heard someone laugh.

Out of the surrounding forest came four people with black cloaks with red clouds on. Sakura cursed and grabbed her kunai from her bag and stepped back while pushing Noemi back too.

"Noemi-sama, please, we have to hurry to hurry to the three Amegakure shinobi's." Sakura said out through gritted teeth.

"But what about the others?" Noemi began, feeling the panic inside, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Noemi-sama, they are trained ninjas. Kakashi-sensei possesses the Sharingan, Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, Yamato can manipulate with tree and Sai has some bad-ass art." The kunoichi said and smiled without taking her eyes from the opposing danger. "Don't worry, they will be just fine. But you have to go with the other ninjas while we hold back these guys. Got it?" Sakura asked, but didn't wait for Noemi's answer as the three ninjas from Amegakure approached them and grabbed Noemi's left arm.

"Noemi-sama, please, this way!" a male ninja said and nodded to Sakura who in return hurried over to her teammates.

"Kisame, the priestess are getting away." A man with black hair in a low ponytail shouted. Sakura wondered where she had seen him, because his face seemed like she knew it from somewhere. He briefly looked directly at her, revealing his Sharingan.

Sakura gasped when she stared right into the eyes of Uchiha Itachi. She felt the ground shake and in the next moment, the ground parted under the feet's of her friends. Her body couldn't move as she watched her friends scream in fear while falling to the burning lava beneath them. She felt tears blurring her eyesight, when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked back up and saw Sai. She turned her head again and saw her friends – all alive.

"You looked into his eyes, Sakura-chan." Sai said and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "The blue guy ran after the ninjas who took Noemi-sama. You need to go after him and stop him or at least hold him up until one of us come."

Sakura nodded, glanced at her friends one last time and then pursued the guy who was a danger to Noemi.

* * *

Kakashi did no longer hide his Sharingan and he knew that he was the only one who could stand a chance against the famous Uchiha in front of him. A small chance it was but no less a chance. He knew that they all were pretty screwed right now, with one Akatsuki member after their client. Sakura was strong, he had felt that first hand, but he didn't know if she had a chance against Hoshigaki Kisame alone. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He had to believe in his former student.

Naruto were already fighting Hidan, a Akatsuki member and a guy who it was rumored that was immortal. Kakashi didn't know if it was true, only time would show, but then again, since Naruto was a Jinchuuriki too, the enemy would probably try to catch him too. Sai and Yamato were fighting an unhealthy looking guy that sent chills up his spine. A movement in the corner of his left eye, made him raise his arms and block a kick from the Uchiha. The guy whirled around, standing on his hands and kicked upwards with his right foot and made Kakashi flew high up into the air. Itachi teleported himself to Kakashi's flying body and punched in the stomach. Kakashi fell to the ground with a chilling sound as his body collided with the ground. Itachi landed safely in a tree three meters away.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted but didn't have time to check up on his former sensei as Hidan attacked with a wicked smile on his face and pure madness in his dark eyes.

"Wh-what do you want from Noemi-sama?" Kakashi asked with trouble and breathed hard.

Itachi didn't answer right away instead he just stared at Kakashi. He sighed as if Kakashi was a little child and Itachi running out of patience for the child. He touched his forehead lightly. Maybe the guy had a headache.

"Kakashi-san, let me ask you something." Itachi started and sighed again. "That girl, you called her Noemi, comes from the Land of Woods. The small country doesn't have any warriors and depends on the neighboring ninja villages. That girl is nothing but a priestess from a small temple. The temple has no treasures, they have no power, they have nothing. Why do you believe, we want anything from that girl?"

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They were not after Noemi-sama at all? Then why did they attack? Kakashi knew right away when he saw the four men walk out from their hiding place that they had been waiting for them. If they had just randomly come across his team, then they would only have been two, not four. And Kisame had pursued Noemi and the Amegakure ninjas and then Sakura had pursued Kisame to stop him and protect the young girl.

His eyes widened to the point, where one might fear that they would pop out of his skull, as he solved the puzzle Itachi had laid before him. They weren't after Noemi. They had never been. Somebody had told them about their mission which had led to this attack. Kisame weren't after Noemi either, it was just something they wanted them to believe.

He turned his head abruptly and looked the direction Sakura had left. A somewhat unknown feeling of pure and primitive fear filled his entire body until he felt like he couldn't breathe or move. His heart skipped a beat or two the moment he heard Itachi put words on one of his biggest fears in this world.

"We want Haruno Sakura-san!"


	3. Chapter III

**Oh God, I'm so sorry for the late publishing of this chapter and I don't really have any excuses besides my brain didn't work! T^T**

**But here it is, the 3. chapter and much shorter than the others and if you asked me, a little long in the end. It was the best I could come up with. T^T**

**As always I do not own anything related to Naruto. But I own Noemi and all the others who will come at one point (or never). Thanks for all your reviews (my mail told me you had reviewed it) and I'm gonna read them all now!**

**Enjoy & review! :-)**

* * *

Kisame felt the kunoichi's chakra and smirked satisfied. Everything went according to plan. The ninjas from Amegakure had knocked the little priestess unconscious and without her to warn the Konoha ninja, then it was just perfect. The Amegakure bowed a little for Kisame. Kisame nodded shortly and turned around, just in time to block Sakura's fist. Kisame was pushed backwards by her strength and he smirked. It seemed to be true that this girl had been trained by the Godaime Hokage. But what about the medical skills they had heard so much about? Were they true?

"Why are you after Noemi-sama?" Sakura asked with gritted teeth.

She jumped away when Kisame launched an attack behind her and only dodged in the last minute. _He's fast!_, she thought.

"Oh, you want to know?" Kisame smirked and drove Samehada from its sheath on his back.

Sakura didn't know much about the sword, only what Kakashi had told her from his encounter with the blue ninja. But according to Kakashi the sword can literally eat chakra, which would make it harder for her to fight freely as the sword would eat her chakra if she came to close. She looked at the young girl and clenched her fists. She didn't really understand why the three Amegakure ninjas just stood there watching, instead of getting the hell out of here. It seemed a little suspicious that Kisame didn't try to attack them, when it was Noemi-sama who was his target and somehow Sakura's sense of danger, grew stronger.

Something was not right here.

* * *

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha. Many years ago the Uchiha-clan was the pride of Konohagakure, but after the massacre on his own clan, Itachi had left Konohagakure, leaving behind a horrified village and a little, lonely boy. Kakashi had been the sensei of Uchiha Sasuke and he knew the burning hatred the boy had towards his older brother. It had darkened him to the point where he saw the village and his friends as a hindrance to him in his search for power to eliminate his brother that he left the village six years ago and joined up with Orochimaru, a mad guy with a weird love for snakes and dead people.

"Why do you want her? What help could she possibly be to you?" Kakashi shouted having a hard time keeping calm.

Nothing made sense. Not this stupid attack, not the fact that they wanted Sakura and it left Kakashi in a state where he felt like he had missed something extremely important to make this whole puzzle fit perfectly.

Itachi raised his eyebrow and glanced at the two others. Hidan was laughing madly while Naruto was down on his knees, the boy clearly in pain. Sai and Yamato was having a hard time too, their opponent looking like the whole fight was boring. He looked at Kakashi again.

"Haruno Sakura-san's father made a promise to my father and my father made a promise to her father. If you want to know, I suggest you ask Haruno Kizashi about it. We need to get this over with and get the girl." Itachi said as always expressionless.

Kakashi heard Naruto shout out in pain and knew that time was running out for them. He had to get up and win this fight, but when he looked up at the Uchiha again, he got caught in his Sharingan.

"We need to leave now, Hidan, Kakuzu. Hidan, take the boy and Kakuzu knock the two unconscious or something. We need to get to Kisame and take the girl." Itachi said to his teammates without moving his glance from Kakashi. "Tsukuyomi."

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw himself trapped in the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi. He clenched his fists, knowing what would happen know.

* * *

"Little kunoichi, it seems like Samehada has eaten almost all your chakra. Why don't you just give up now ?" Kisame asked and chuckled at Sakura's ice cold death glare. "Well then, as you wish. I will end your suffering now. You did well."

Sakura found it weird that the enemy complimented her and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. She had lost a lot of her blood and two of her wounds could easily be dangerous if they were not treated soon. She knew that the shark guy was right about her chakra. If she decided to fight she would certainly die no matter how she looked at it. She wasn't even sure if she had enough chakra to flee.

Suddenly her father popped up in her mind. Today was his birthday and she needed to get home. She was supposed to celebrate him. She didn't have time to this shit. Her teammates needed her medical skills too, so why had she let herself get so drained of chakra? She cursed and felt the tears of anger falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying, little girl?" Kisame asked curiously and rested the tip of the sword on the ground, looking intensely at Sakura.

Sakura noticed the relaxed position and she figured that if maybe she could make him feel victorious, maybe she could trick him and get away. It was risky because she had to let her own guards down too. He could easily attack her and kill her then. But she had to do it. It may be the only way for her to get away.

"I … I was just thinking how weak I am." she said with trembling voice. She opened her eyes and looked briefly at Kisame before looking down at her hands.

"Why do you think you're weak? Not many can hold their ground against me for that long like you did. You have two bad looking wounds and very little chakra left and you would still fight me. What's weak about that?" Kisame asked and actually made a surprising good point.

"I couldn't defeat you. And I will most likely die here, leaving my friends behind who defiantly need my medical skills right now. And I will leave my father and mother behind. I wasn't strong enough to make it back to them." she said surprised of how easy it was to talk with the guy like that.

Kisame raised his eyebrow and his eyes moved only a little to the left where the Amegakure ninjas still stood, watching Sakura with sick enjoyment. They were like Hidan. He felt Itachi's well-known chakra nearby and something told him that the other guy wouldn't be too happy if he found them chatting like they were old friends. He sighed.

"You know, Akatsuki could make you stronger." he said abruptly, not knowing why he said that.

"I will not betray my village nor my friends and family." Sakura answered and jumped up, running towards her teammates direction.

She heard Kisame shout out behind her and not short after she heard his steps following her. She had to make it back. Her friends were too strong to be defeated by some thugs like the Akatsuki, and if she could make it back, she knew that at least Kakashi and Naruto would protect her, so she could charge up her chakra and heal them afterwards.

She never made it!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt strong arms grab hold of her and a hard muscled body pressing against her back. She knew, without doubt, that one of the Akatsuki guys had caught her and when she looked up she saw the creepy face of a guy with black and white paint all over him and a crazy light in his violet eyes. She felt her body turn cold and wiggled and fought like crazy to get away from the guy, all while Hidan had a wicked smile on his face while he felt the young kunoichi's body wiggle against his.

"I didn't fucking know that Konohagakure had this hot chicks." Hidan laughed and saw Sakura's face turn completely white like she had seen a ghost.

The fun stopped as Itachi and Kisame suddenly stood beside the two of them, Itachi with a promise of a very painful and certain death if he did anything.

"Hidan," Itachi said and hold out his hand. "Don't touch that girl! As long as she's with us, she's under _my_ protection." he continued and against his will, Hidan released Sakura, who fell on her knees.

He may be immortal, but even Hidan, didn't want to make the Uchiha angry. He turned his back on the three of them and disappeared.

"Why did you help me? Why am I under your protection? What is going on?"

Itachi looked down at the girl, surprised to see how fragile she looked like right now, but still giving him an icy glare that certainly would make any other person tremble. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad a deal after all?

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but I cannot tell you anything right now. Your teammates will soon recover enough to return home and then the village will defiantly send out shinobi's to retrieve you. I can see you don't have much chakra left, so if you don't mind, I will carry you to the hideout." Itachi said politely as always.

Sakura shock her head and tried to get up, but her legs couldn't bear her weight. Why didn't they kill her instead of taking her with them?

"The Jinchuuriki will soon wake up and if we don't have him chained before then, he will create a lot mess, so please come with us." Itachi said sounding a little annoyed by her defiance.

Sakura didn't remember what happened more since the world surrounding her turned dark.


	4. UPDATE NEWS!

**Hey guys!**

**Erhm, I'm sorry for not updating, but before you kill me I have an excuse. Okay? **

**The thing is that I actually had finished two chapters, a bonuschapter(?) about Itachi's thoughts some days before the ambush, and I had finished about half of chapter, when suddenly the electricity decided that it hated me, so everything went totally dark. There were two MAJOR problems facing me during this blackout:**

**1) I simply HATE darkness! I don't like it! And my brain don't like it! So I was very close to a heartattack!**

**2) None of my progress had been saved, so when light finally decided to return (Thank God for that), I had to start from the middle of chapter two.**

**Trust me, I was tempted to throw my computer out of the window, but instead I "punished" it buy cursing it. **

**So, uhm, thats my excuse. If hope you will all have some patience. I will try my best to update very soon. That said, I'm not doing nothing. I'm writing on another story too with Hyuuga Hanabi and Hidan. I will post the first chapter soon. **

**Bye! Hope you will not leave me. Please? **


End file.
